


Audition Piece

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Promise me you won't die. Please...I can't live without you, please just promise!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audition Piece

"Promise me you won't die. Please...I can't live without you, please just promise!"

A sigh, then again. 

"Promise me you won't die. Please...I can't live without you, please just promise!"

Flick smirks slightly, she knows what this is and she can't help but be amused. 

"Problem dear?"

She calls, straightening her tie and finally smoothing hair back out of her eyes, amused as she finds Deven pacing the floor outside the bathroom. 

"How the hell do I get this part?"

"Imagine it's someone you love lying there..."

Deven's eyes flicker and Flick steps closer, pulling her into a tight hug. 

"Trust me, it'll work."

"But I don't want to ever imagine it..."

"Then you won't get the part."

Flick speaks honestly, hating the instant stiffness of Deven's frame, her voice soft. 

"It's okay to imagine it... doesn't mean it will happen."

"But what if..."

"What if? What if is for fools... take the chance, imagine it, get the role... you'll be fine."

"Last time..."

"I know. Doesn't mean that this time it will happen again."

"You seem so sure..."

"Think about the amount of times I've dealt with songs about losing love, losing the person I love most... I trust that it will never happen, so I'm not afraid to imagine..."

"How did you get so wise?"

"I walked the darkest lines... nothing can get to me anymore."

A pause then. 

"Say it, imagine it..."

"You won't leave."

"You couldn't lose me if you tried."

"Alright."


End file.
